


Cold Flames

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Introspection, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Roy believes flame alchemy can make a difference. <br/>Disclaimer: Arakawa owns all this, I just play with her paper dolls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Flames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mangacrack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/gifts).



He'd wanted to learn flame alchemy to change the world. His master insisted he wasn't ready, but Roy knew he was. And when he went home, hearing of the current stance of Drachma, and Creta, and even the rumbles of an uprising in Ishval, Roy knew what he had to do, and signed up for the military. 

It just angered his master more. The old man said there was no way he'd teach any alchemy to a military man, even laughed when Roy insisted the military would welcome a man with Berthold Hawkeye's skills. (He hoped Master Hawkeye hadn't had a heart attack from that suggestion.) 

Roy didn't realize just how right Master Hawkeye had been. Life in the military was not what he'd expected. Instead of police actions, the military - the State Alchemists - were ordered to obliterate, rather than incapacitate. His mastery of flame alchemy proved to be an invaluable addition to the destruction of Ishval. 

At the end of the Ishvalan War, standing alongside his compatriot and friend, Maes Hughes, Roy made a vow. His flames would not longer be used in cold fury, but to assist others. His skills would be used to protect rather than punish. And he would some day find a way to make sure nothing like Ishval ever happened again.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _any, any, The flames are now my friends  
>  Supposed to light my way in darkness  
> Supposed to warm me up a little  
> Me and my cold fury..._


End file.
